


Vividly Blue

by KubricksCube



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also a v v v vague mention of SanSan, F/M, Gen, Vague mention of the Little Bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KubricksCube/pseuds/KubricksCube
Kudos: 5





	Vividly Blue

* * *

* * *

It was weeks after the lady knight and her two companions left the septry in the Quiet Isle. Weeks, yet the gravedigger couldn't take his mind off of the information that he heard when the elder brother and the lady knight were talking.

Yet unknowingly, the gravedigger then started to stare at nothingness, trying to remember his one sweet memory. _No_ , he told himself, _not yet_. Feeling his chest tighten, the gravedigger stood up and placed the cowl over his face, leaving room for his eyes to see.

Walking to where he would stay to do his deeds, the gravedigger looked up to the skies and saw it vividly blue. Wincing at the unseen pain he just experienced, the gravedigger shook his head and continued to walk.

As the gravedigger neared the shore, he heard small waves were crashing endlessly against the rocks. Birds were freely flying near him, and the gravedigger knew that he had to do what he always does on the island; give the corpses who were washed ashore a final resting place.

And he carried them, one body after the other. The gravedigger would usually bring one body and bury it at a time, but he felt that he needed to do something different, as his memories were strongly reminding him of what he used to be.

He drove the shovel into the soil repeatedly, trying to be quick as he felt sweat roll down on his neck. _It's all a coincidence_ , the gravedigger told himself. Everywhere he looked, the gravedigger would find himself remembering all the days that the gravedigger was free, even for a moment.

The gravedigger knew that he had to overcome his own thoughts, as he felt they were becoming too persistent in reminding him of what he wasn't able to attain. And everyday, after he had seen the sky so blue, the emotions that the gravedigger felt only got worse.

When he would wake and break fast with the other brothers, the gravedigger would do things harshly. He knows that he is slowly letting his old self take control of his actions, that's why he tried so hard to shove his thoughts away. Though somehow, the way he acts shows that he isn't that much successful in removing what he always avoided.

Under his cowl, he gritted his teeth as he looked at some of the bodies that were washed up in the shore. If it weren't up to the Elder, I wouldn't bury you. The gravedigger stared at the corpse for a while before he snapped himself out of it and started to dig a place for the late Lannister soldier.

Feeling a bit annoyed, the gravedigger then tried to do what he did the other day. It made him focus on one thing at a time, not giving him time to think about what was the life that the person he laid on their final rest had.

Slowly, he had again isolated himself from the others, just like when he first awoke in the Quiet Isle. What was his silence back then now became a wordless fury. The gravedigger did not know why a simple memory causes him to be so agitated, and scared whenever he comes to dig graves for the deceased.

And the more that they tried to give him reassurance by placing their hand on his shoulder, the more that it scared and angered him at the same time. The gravedigger can feel that he was sweating more than usual, his breathing getting a bit quick.

The gravedigger tried to calm himself, hastily looking for something or someone to stare at and concentrate on. It was effective for a while, as he was able to carry his work moments after he diverted his attention to the sky that is yet again vividly blue. Though his peace was short lived when he caught sight of what seems to be a corpse of a young woman lying face down with an almost thick auburn hair.

Dropping his shovel, the gravedigger removed his cowl and hood as he ran away from the sight before him. The pieces of his clothing made him feel suffocated, the gravedigger couldn't breathe properly. He did not care if he was letting his tears show, he knew he had to get out of there.

Those who were near where he was started to approach him, only to make his situation worse. The gravedigger was frozen in his spot, shouting at the men who were trying to calm him down. "Back off!" he snarled, his hands blocking any threat that he sensed that was coming.

Everyone could see that he was shaking, especially his hands. With tears still rolling down from his cheeks, he sat on the ground before covering his ears. Every sound and movement seemed to be too loud for the gravedigger. He closed his eyes, yet he could still see all of the things that he used to do, all of the people that he used to know.

For him, he felt that time slowed down the moment that all of the memories that he shoved at the back of his mind exploded suddenly. He wanted for it to stop. He was angry at himself, for not being able to move past everything that he had experienced.

Gripping his hair, he curled up to where he was sitting. He couldn't stop crying, the guilt was overpowering his mind. For him, it was hopeless. Until he felt a hand lightly grip his shoulder. Looking up at the person, he saw that it was the Elder Brother, beside him was Dog. The Elder Brother wasn't smiling, nor was he mad, he looked calm yet somehow there is still that strictness painted across his face.

The Elder Brother stared at him for a while, studying him closely. He felt Dog lick his hand, which made him pull his hand a bit harshly at first, but then let the dog continue as he noticed that it went behind the Elder Brother.

After a while, the older man then knelt in front of him, meeting his eyes. The Elder Brother then asked what was it that made his emotions overpower him. Taking a deep breath, he poured his heart out to the old man, not caring if he will be seen as weak. He just wanted to be his own man now. A man who is trying to redeem himself.

The Elder Brother listened to him, never tried to interrupt him. The old man even held his hand when he noticed that he was still shaking. And when he was finished talking, he looked at the man that was kneeling in front of him.

"Sandor, my son," the Elder Brother started, "you were never meant to be someone you are not. You are Sandor Clegane, not as a novice, not the Hound. Do not try to erase the memories and people from your mind, they are still part of the man before he became the Hound."

* * *

* * *


End file.
